Réacteur à fusion (Fallout 4)
}} Le réacteur à fusion est un type de munition dans Fallout 4. Caractéristiques Fusion cores are used to power and activate suits of power armor. Each core provides roughly twenty minutes real time, (or approximately 10 hours game time) power armor use based on Action Points (AP) usage; actions such as holding breath when using scoped weapons, sprinting, utilizing V.A.T.S., or Jetpack modules causes the power to drain much faster, whereas walking consumes less power and remaining stationary drains none. Fusion cores have a total charge of 100. Fusion core lifespan can be extended by 10% by collecting the Repair bobblehead, and by up to 100% by investing points in the Nuclear Physicist perk. The Gatling laser utilizes fusion cores as its ammunition, each core providing 500 shots. Nuclear Physicist can increase the amount of shots per core up to 1000, but the magazine capacity will remain at 500. Also combining with Repair bobblehead, the total amount of shots can be raised to 1100. Fusion cores can also be ejected from power armor suits if one has the highest level Nuclear Physicist perk and no other explosive devices are currently equipped. Ejected cores land a short distance behind the user where they act as some sort of timed mine with a destructive force similar to that of a Fat Man's projectile. Note that contrary to the perk description, the cores cannot be actually thrown like regular grenades. In addition to fixed locations below, fusion cores may also spawn in groups of four in certain ammo boxes across the Commonwealth. Cores can also be spawned in other container types by means of an eyebot pod, but only one at a time. Emplacements Notes * In Fallout, fusion cores are called TX-28 MicroFusion Packs that generate 60,000 Watts for the Brotherhood T-51b power armor suits. * All sentry bots encountered in the game carry 2 or more fully charged fusion cores. * The item's value is independent of its charge level, however drained cores are discarded and cannot be sold. This is a helpful way of gaining caps if remembering to transfer cores before they are discarded. The player character can use a fusion core almost completely (even so the charge reads 0/100), and sell it for roughly 120-180 caps as long as it is still in their inventory. * This item can be found in containers like other ammo, but is much less common. * While in power armor, besides the current fusion power level, the players can see how many fusion cores are available in their inventory. If 100 or more cores are available, the counter will top out at 99 as it only has two digits. * A suit of power armor doesn't need a fusion core in it for a Companion to enter it. If a fusion core happens to be in a companion's power armor, it does not drain from use. * Fast Traveling does not drain energy from fusion cores while wearing power armor. * Using the jetpack drains the core's power much faster than any other type of armor operation. * Because of the fact that fusion cores are used as ammunition for the Gatling laser the scrounger perk allows to find them at an increased rate. * Fusion cores glow when they suffer critical damage and eventually erupt in a small, but powerful nuclear detonation. * Leaving a fusion core in a power armor parked in a settlement will very often result in a settler, companion or even an invader wearing the power armor. And while the core will not drain, there may be some very undesired consequences. Such as, power armor being destroyed in combat, named settlers not having a dialogue option to ask them to exit the armor and therefore making it not usable by the player, or the power armor being discarded somewhere in a large settlement making it hard to locate. * Fusion cores at different charge levels do not stack together. * Fusion cores have the same hit chance as the NPC's torso in V.A.T.S. (assuming player is at the backside of them). Bugs * Completely draining a fusion core while in power armor and having a weapon not be fully loaded at the time may cause the game to show that the player character has no ammo for said weapon. Solution: Unequip and re-equip the weapon. * Having multiple fusion cores at the same level the power armor had when the Sole Survivor stepped into it may result in them all draining with the one in the power armor. Gallery FO4 Mole rat den3.jpg|Mole rat den FO4 Mystic Pines Fusion Core.jpg|Mystic Pines de:Fusionskern en:Fusion core (Fallout 4) es:Núcleo de fusión (Fallout 4) pl:Rdzeń fuzyjny ru:Ядерный блок uk:Ядерний блок Catégorie:Munitions - Fallout 4